Coredramon (Blue)
|from=Dracomon |to=WingdramonDigimon Masters |partner=Dinosaurists |jacards= , , , , |g1=Dramon-type |s1=Coredramon (Green) }} Coredramon (Blue) is a Dragon Digimon. It is the digivolved form of the Dracomon who assimilates plenty of Blue Diamante, a rare gem mined from mountainous regions with very high altitudes. For them to live on steep mountains, they have grown wings and can fly at a high speed. Digimon having "-dramon" in their names must contain dragon-gene data (dragon DNA) in their DigiCores. The higher the ratio of dragon DNA, the more the body shapes like a dragon type. Having a dragon DNA ratio of 100%, Coredramon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon. Attacks *'Blue Flare Breath': Fires a stream of blue flaming breath from its mouth. It can decompose the texture data on the body surface, therefore the Digimon receiving this attack becomes bare, allowing attacks towards the digicore. *'Strike Bomber': Uses his tail to slam his opponent. *'G Shurunen II'This name is a pun, as Dracomon's is a near for , a reference to the Greatest of Digimon event.: Similar to Dracomon's G Shurunen attack, when its "gekirin" is touched, its horns glow and it fires diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from its mouth. Design Coredramon (Blue) is a larger, more powerful version of Dracomon, colored blue like the name indicates. Its body is much more developed compared to Dracomon, lengthening its limbs, wings, and horns in comparison. Etymologies ;Coredramon (Blue) (コアドラモン（青）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some Japanese and American English''Digimon World Championship'' media leave out the "(Blue)". * . *Dramon-type * . Fiction Digimon World Championship Coredramon (Blue) digivolves from Dracomon and can digivolve into Wingdramon after 10 battles (win percentage over 50%) or into Cyberdramon after the passing of time. Digimon Battle Coredramon (Blue) is a card digivolution for Dracomon and can digivolve to Wingdramon. Its build is 2-2-3-1, and it is treated as a Vaccine type Digimon. Its traits include Fight and Rage. Digimon Heroes! Coredramon digivolves from Dracomon and can digivolve to Wingdramon. Digimon Masters Coredramon (Blue) can be found in Western Town: West. (The player must be at Tamer level 25 and up) It digivolves from Dracomon (Blue) and digivolves to Wingdramon. Digimon Links Coredramon (Blue) digivolves from Dracomon, and can digivolve to Wingdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Coredramon (Blue) is #096 and is a Vaccine Wind Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Dracomon and Monodramon and can digivolve to Wingdramon, AeroVeedramon, and BlueMeramon. Its special attack is Blue Flare Breath and its support skill is Gekirin which has a 5% chance to increase Attack and lower Defence by 50% upon taking damage. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Coredramon (Blue) is #096 and is a Vaccine Wind Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Dracomon and Monodramon and can digivolve to Wingdramon, AeroVeedramon, and BlueMeramon. Its special attack is Blue Flare Breath and its support skill is Gekirin which has a 5% chance to increase Attack and lower Defence by 50% upon taking damage. Digimon ReArise Coredramon (Blue) digivolves from Dracomon and can digivolve to Wingdramon. Notes and references